Remember the Past, Forget the Present
by ko0kiesNcream
Summary: School of Rock is over, everyone has moved on. Summer is getting married, but what if she sees an old friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I'm making too much stories and when I finish the first chapter I leave them alone… it's getting to be a habit. But I'm trying hard to update for you guys, I actually have a life. So, my friend Camille says she might contribute to this fan fiction account. YAY HER! Enjoy this one!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm. Getting. Married.

I'm….. getting…… married. Getting, married.

This is going too fast for me sink into my deep head. Normally, I get everything fast, but it's hard to do it right now… for some odd reason. Okay, my mother is coming over to buy my wedding dress. We plan on getting the perfect caterer for the reception.

So, here's the thing.

This guy, Lance O'Reilly is the man I'm marrying. My mother set me up with him 2 months ago. You might be thinking, "TWO MONTHS"?! Actually, I can't believe it either. I mean, who would anybody, love _me_? Especially a successful good looking guy. I don't even think he proposed to me because HE wanted to.

You see, Lance's mother, Jane O'Reilly is Co-Producer to my dad's company ever since he started working, which was 25 years now.

Lance is nice, caring, sweet, honest, smart and handsome.

My mother always had to find the perfect guy for me, and she fairly disapproved all the guys I dated before. All of them were either too tall or too short. A few times when I dated this really nice honest guy, she said that they were either ugly, or stupid. She never settles for 'great', she always went for 'perfect'. Like when I played the clarinet, she always said I did it perfectly, never great. I don't even think words like that exist in her vocabulary.

"Summer, it's time to get ready, we're going."

I grabbed my purse and cell phone, "Yes, I'm ready."

I got into our Hummer and off we went. My mother says that it's better if she drives, to ensure that we're safe. She has some nerve to say that I don't know how to drive. I drive everyday, with me being 23 and all. That's my mother for you… always protective.

"Which store would you like to go to, Summer?"

"I don't know. Nothing too elegant… I don't want to be over the top like Cassidy's wedding! I mean, island cruise ship with Rihanna and P. Diddy? Yuck."

"Summer, don't insult your sister's music choice."

"Sorry."

We pulled up in the other side of town, a few blocks away from Horace Green Prep. There were many different clothing stores, none out of the ordinary. I saw Sam Goody and walked off to buy some music.

"Summer! We are here to buy a wedding dress, not to crank up the volume!"

I snickered, "Mom, you sound like you're trying to be cool."

Mother put on her big sunglasses, "Aren't I?"

I took the sunglasses away from her eyes and put it on mines, "Nope."

After looking at 4 stores, me and my mom separated to find a dress easier.

I sighed, "Hooray, this is getting nowhere…"

I got into the next store and looked at some of the dresses. I saw this nice dress which was a size 5. Going up to the front desk, I looked at the tag carefully while saying, "Do you guys have this in a size 3?"

"Oh… getting married?" the man said.

Not looking away from the dress I mumbled, "Yeah."

He smiled, "Yeah, I think we have some in the back." I looked up.

This guy looks familiar. It's like I know him…

His eyes widened, "Summer?"

"Uh, how do you know my name?!"

The guy frowned, "Don't you remember me??"

I sighed, "No…"

He pointed at his name tag, "It's me… Freddy Jones."

My eyes widened, "Spazzy?!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yea, I'm done! Kind of short chapter, but at least I tried…**

**Should I make Summer slap Freddy, or should they catch up at Starbucks or something? Please tell me some good choices, because I might have writer's block.**

**Review, click the purple button! Please… it only takes some seconds…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks REVIEWERSS. Sorry it took so long. **

In the last chapter, I asked you guys if they should catch up, and it won. But I also considered for Summer to slap Freddy, because I thought it would be a good idea if Summer had a 'bad past' with Freddy and the whole arguing thing is cute.  But, I don't want to do that because you guys might be disappointed. I want my reviewers happy!

So, here is the next chapter (2)!

------------------------------------------------

SUMMER'S POV

I gagged and dropped the perfectly clean wedding dress on the dirty tile floor, "Spazzy?!?"

He smirked, "In the flesh."

Hugging him, I looked around the room, "So…. _This_ is what Freddy Jones does for a living…. selling _dresses_. Hey, Billy would have been so proud!"

"Shut up, Summer. This is my mother's store. I have to help out."

"So, what ever happened to your dreams of 'sticking it to the man'?"

"I only had one band after school of rock. Thing is, they replaced me after my vacation to visit my cousin in Canada. They got a new and older looking drummer. They told me I was too young. But it's ok… they'll do badly without me, those dumbasses. "

I laughed, "So… this is your back-up job?"

Freddy sighed sitting in the office chair, "Yeah, you can say that."

I was speechless. He always had the rebel-type bad boy persona. Ever since Freddy Jones was 10, I remember he said he always wanted to own a club or drum for money. Couldn't Spazzy be something other than a… Bridal cashier? To him, being a cashier for wedding dresses is lower than working at Mickey Dee's. But you can't blame him. Contrary to popular belief, Frederick Allen Jones is a true mama's boy.

While I was drowning in my pitiful thoughts, Freddy looked at the dress I was holding and sighed, "So… who's the lucky guy?"

Snapping back to reality, I breathed heavily, "His name is Lance O'Reilly."

"Oh. When's the wedding?"

"Umm…." I looked at my palm pilot, "October 14…"

He stood from his chair, "That's… next month. Am I invited?"

I sighed, "You really want to come?"

"Yes, I do. You can't miss a chance of Summer finally marrying. I mean, who'd ever thought you'd find the _one_." Freddy said smirking.

Hmm… what's Freddy saying? _But is Lance really the one?_

I took out a piece of paper and pen looked at him, "Hey Freddy, I don't have an invitation card right now. Tell me your address and your email. I'll send you one."

"Alright, I'll write it down for you." While he was writing it down, I couldn't help but notice he had a ring on his left finger.

_Is he married?_ My smile faded. I knew what I was doing. I couldn't like him again… could I? He was always the guy that all the girls fell for. Kind of like, Prince Charming except he was a womanizer. It was no secret he'd done it with a girl probably every week. He was the guy who loved to screw-and-run just because he just _needed_ it. He even did it with Katie and Marta, my best band friends. No, Freddy didn't screw-and-run with them. But he did flirt and date… that's what hurt. But it was never _her_. Freddy Jones would never like Summer Hathaway. He would never-ever like me. But even if he was a player, he would never hurt anyone he loved. As a friend, or more, Freddy Jones was never like that. Yes, he was a stupid joker, but he always helped in times of need, and most people forget all about that and judge him because of his looks. It sucked because all the band members knew he always tried hard for everyone to be happy.

At the wrong time, he finished writing and smiled, "There you go."

I smiled back, "Don't you worry. I'll send you the invite. Hope I see you at the wedding."

I hugged him and began my way to the door.

"Hey Summer—wait!"

I turned around, "Yes?"

Freddy ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, "Do you want to grab some coffee with me tomorrow? You know… to catch up?"

I smiled, "I'd love that."

"Great."

Landing on my bed, I sighed heavily and mumbled, "_Even if Freddy can be sweet, he always had bad timing._"

For God's sake, I'm getting married to a stranger in 4 weeks. And it was all my mothers' idea.

My mother always had expectations for me. Everyone in Horace Green Prep thought we were such a model family. Some kids were even scared of me, probably because I've never gotten lower than a 98 my whole life. You can say I was an alien or some freak but I guess whenever Katie or Marta went out to the mall or park to play; I've always told them I was too busy to have fun. I remember coming home at 3:30 and studying until dinner time. Some things like this make me wonder what life would be like if I could do the things those normal kids done.

Me and Freddy are total opposites. Other than being stubborn, that is. He never behaved and me—I actually got an award from the principal for having the cleanest behavior record in Horace Green history. Even so—I always had time to talk to him. We actually got along even if he teased me. He can actually use his head and do his homework. But the weird thing was that he never gave it in. I was tutoring him on a Monday, which meant we did homework together. We both finished everything, and the next day he said he forgot to do it. I couldn't find an explanation for liking him. It was probably because he was so confusing and difficult; like I tried to solve what was up with him, like a math problem waiting to be answered.

I remember the first time Marta told me she liked Freddy. It was the first day I realized my stupid crush.

_Flashback_

_We were in homeroom at the end of the day, and Dewey was sleeping. Everyone talked but I was too busy studying to socialize._

_There was a poke on my shoulder,"Pst! Summer… pst!"_

_I turned my head, "What is it Marta?"_

_She squirmed in her seat and giggled, "Guess what?"_

_I sighed, "What?"_

_Marta laughed weirdly, "Do you really want to know?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Marta… stop acting like a baby. Get to the point, I don't have time."_

"_Summer!! Don't you want to know?!"_

"_Yea, sure… I do."_

_She giggled weirdly once more, "Ok… I'm dating someone!"_

_My pen dropped on the floor. I bended down to get it, but some one picked it up first. I looked up. It was Freddy. "Hey, Freddy can I have my pen?"_

_He smirked, "Yes."_

_I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled at him. He got his books from his desk and waved a bye when he was at the door. I looked back at Marta and she frowned, "Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?!"_

_I defended myself, "Who…? I wasn't even flirting on anybody!"_

"_Yes you were… And with MY boyfriend!"_

"_I don't even know who you're boyfriend is, Marta!"_

"_It's Freddy."_

_I froze. "Oh my gosh."_

_I knew right there, I liked him. But with Marta's sensitiveness, I faked a smile and squeaked, "I'm so happy for you!"_

_She smiled, "Thanks! I'm sorry for overreacting like that. I know you don't like him. I trust you."_

_That day going home was the hardest day of Elementary school. I didn't even finish my homework. I felt guilty, sad and happy at the same time, which I don't even think is possible. (Happy for Marta, of course.)_

_End Flashback_

Of course, like all Freddy's other girlfriends, it failed. I remember getting calls from Marta on 2:30 at night for _weeks_. No doubt, I could tell she really cared for him. I remember, seeing my friend sad made me go up to Freddy a week after that horrible break-up. He said that he wanted to break up with Marta before she could get too close to him. I remember his exact words, "Getting hurt at the beginning of a relationship is easier than getting attached and even more hurt." He didn't feel the same or in love with Marta at all, and didn't want to lie to her saying he loved her too. I don't know if he was trying to excuse himself from my WRATH or telling the truth but I couldn't help but notice his winking and smiling at me. It was cute and repulsive at the same time.

…..But then it happened…

**We all found out Freddy Jones's secret.**

That thing that made Freddy disappear from Horace Green,

That made him a bad boy "legend",

How School Of Rock broke up

And how everything changed,

Was all because of what he kept from us… it was terrible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Do you know his secret? No, you really don't.**

**Whee. But _I_ do. The real question is, will I tell you?**

**Of course! But wait until next chapter. Only if I get reviews, which depends on what YOU want.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE, I THANK YOU ALL BY THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
